


Llámame

by sisabet



Category: Los Espookys (TV)
Genre: Heredero de chocolate, M/M, Sombra del Agua, pasado misterioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Mi oscuro pasado
Relationships: Andrés/Juan Carlos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Llámame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hexenmeister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexenmeister/gifts).



cantado por Blondie

_Quítame la vida entera, quítame el color_

[descargar mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Los_Espookys_Ll%C3%A1mame.m4v)


End file.
